Un amor Imposible
by misato evans
Summary: Contenido slash. Esta es una historia en la que Draco y Harry se conocen y desde el primer momento se enamoran, pero hay algo que no saben sobre su pasado, algo que pondra en duda su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene relación chico/chico, y mpreg.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco, James/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo nada mas los tomo prestaditos

**Notas de autor:**

Holas este es la primera historia que escribo. A consecuencia de haber leído varios fan fics relacionados se me ocurrió que podía escribir uno así que ojala les guste. Las parejas pues no las tuve que pensar mucho, ya desde el principio sabia que iba a incluir a Harry y Draco, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea media loca y decidí agregar a Lucius y James, aunque me gusta la idea de escribir una historia entre Severus y Harry, pero aun no se como.

Es una historia sobre la relación entre medios hermanos, y no creo ser la primera persona que se le ocurre contar una, ya que saque la idea de algunas pelis o novelas. Bueno ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios, si les gusta esta bien y si no también.

Saludos a Valethsnape

**UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

**Capítulo 1: El engaño**

Lily y James iban caminando por una calle agarrados de la mano, ellos llevaban ya dos años de novios y se les notaba que de verdad se querían el uno al otro.

- "espérame aquí, voy a comprar unos helados" le dijo señalándole unas bancas que estaban en la calle y se dirigió a la esquina en donde había una tienda.

Lily lo vio irse por la calle pero luego desvió su atención hacia un pajarito muy hermoso que se poso en una rama del árbol más cercano y se lo quedo viendo.

Mientras tanto James llego a la tienda, cuando se disponía a pagar vio a un lado y reconoció al hombre que lo miraba desde hace rato, este le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y James obedeció olvidándose por completo de los helados. Cuando James se le acerco le pregunto en un tono bajo solo para que el lo oyera:

- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo James un tanto alarmando

- No podía esperar por verte de nuevo- dijo el hombre de larga cabellera rubia

- Ahora no Lucius, estoy con ella ahora, tu sabes que no nos puede ver.

- Ese es tu problema, se supone que le dirías la verdad hace tiempo.

James no podía, no podía decirle a Lily que el amaba a otra persona, no podía romperle el corazón a ella precisamente, no soportaría perderla ya que a pesar de que no la amaba, la quería como una amiga, una amiga muy preciada que lo había ayudado en momentos difíciles pero que a pesar de eso no lo perdonaría al saber que su querido James andaba con otra persona y no la culpaba, ella tenia todo el derecho de odiarlo.

Se suponía que el no debía llegar tan lejos con ella, y ahora que ya eran dos años, no se imaginaba la reacción de Lily ante la verdad, eso lo aterraba, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle, si es que ella no lo descubría por si misma.

En ese preciso momento Lily ante la demora de su amado fue a buscarlo pero se detuvo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: un hombre de cabello rubio estaba agarrando de la mano a James y le hablaba al oído, ambos estaban de espaldas y no se percataron que ella los observaba del otro lado del vidrio que daba a la calle.

Cuando de pronto ellos salieron por la puerta de atrás, a Lily no le cabía en la cabeza que un hombre estaba cogiendo de la mano a James y se lo llevaba por la puerta trasera, así que decidió resolver el misterio y los siguió sigilosamente para que no la descubran, quería saber de que se trataba todo esto, tal vez es una broma pensó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera, cuando llego se asomo para ver que ocurría tras ella.

- Lucius no por favor- dijo James mientras el otro lo besaba pasionalmente en el cuello y lo colocaba contra la pared, cuando al fin lo tuvo contra la pared le empezó a desabotonarle la camisa con esas frías manos que hicieron estremecer a su amado y al mismo tiempo le besaba y mordisqueaba los labios mientras que James se resistía a responderle con igual pasión.

- No te resistas, James- dijo, ya no podía esperar más.

El control que James siempre mostraba cuando lo veía por la calle no fue suficiente ahora, tenia a su amado tan cerca, el tampoco podía esperar para verlo de nuevo así que no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, su legua penetro la boca de Lucius, quiso que ese momento durara mas pero se separaron para respirar y de inmediato los fríos labios del rubio fueron al tibio pecho de James, mientras el de cabello azabache dirigía sus manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y lo desabotonaba con locura.

Lily a través de la puerta miraba atónita la escena, estaba fría y se quedo ahí tiesa sin poder moverse, quería correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba siendo testigo de algo que ella nunca pensó que fuera posible, y sin darse cuenta se le escapo una lagrima de los ojos, sentía rabia, cólera, no sabia que hacer, hasta que se le escapo un leve sollozo y fue cuando la pareja se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Al escuchar el sollozo ambos saltaron automáticamente separándose uno del otro y tratando de acomodar sus ropas, durante un segundo los tres conectaron sus miradas.

-Lily!!! – grito James, pero esta ya no estaba, ni bien fue descubierta salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Déjala, es mejor que se haya enterado de una vez- dijo Lucius

Pero ante esto, James no dijo nada solo salio corriendo detrás de Lily para tratar de explicarle la situación, si aun era posible.

La joven de ojos verdes estaba llorando desconsoladamente detrás de un árbol, no quería ser descubierta, quería que se la tragara la tierra, quería desaparecer de ese mundo lo más rápido posible y olvidar todo eso.

- Lily déjame explicarte por favor- y la tomo del brazo sorpresivamente, ella no lo había escuchado venir así que salto sorprendida.

-¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida! - le dijo llorando y tratando de soltarse de él para correr.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito y le tiro con su cartera en la cabeza, ante esto James la soltó para frotarse la frente, parecía que llevaba concreto en el bolso.

La vio escapar y correr desesperadamente, trato de seguirla pero el dolor en su cabeza le nublaba la vista, solo atino a gritar su nombre sin ningún resultado.

Mientras Lily corría no sabia cual seria su futuro, no sabia si seria capaz de criar bien al ser que crecía dentro de ella, lo único que sabia era que nunca podría perdonarlo por lo que le hizo. Esa fue la última vez que James vio a Lily y se pregunto si algún día la volvería a ver.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, yo se que esta muy corto pero espero me comprendan ya que recién esta es mi primera historia. Por cierto aquí Lily tiene 24 años, James 25 y Lucius tienen 27. Ahora si creo que ya les he dejado algunas pistas de lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro jejejeje.

**Misato Evans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene relación chico/chico, y mpreg.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco, James/Lucius

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo nada mas los tomo prestaditos

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno aquí les va la continuación, voy a mostrar un poco mas de la relación de James y Lucius.

**Capitulo 2: En el lago**

A pesar de que James sabia que había perdido para siempre a Lily eso no le había impedido ser feliz al lado de Lucius, solo deseaba que ella este bien, que haya superado todo, y que sea feliz al igual que ahora lo era él al lado del ser que realmente amaba.

1 año después:

- Lucius, no crees que es hora de tener un bebe?- le dijo James que estaba sentando en la cama mirando la ventana de su habitación.

- Estas seguro, nunca me hablaste acerca de eso, pense que no te agradaba la idea- dijo Lucius mientras se ponía el pijama.

- Bueno ahora que llevamos un año viviendo juntos pense que podiamos intentarlo, seria maravilloso tener a una personita con tus bellos ojos-

- Esta bien- dijo Lucius

- Lo dices enserio?- James estaba un poco sorprendido ante la reacción de Lucius

- Si, me parece que ya es hora de tener uno-

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, gracias amor.- y se lanzo a abrasarlo y besarlo

- Veo que estas ansioso por tenerlo de una vez no?-

- Por que no- y entonces ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, Lucius no se había terminado de poner el pijama y eso les ahorro tiempo. Los dos empezaron a besarse y a desvestirse desesperadamente, Lucius cogio a James y lo volteo para empezar el acto, James rugía de placer ante las embestidas de su amado, a parte del placer que le hacia sentir, no podía dejar de sentir en su corazón una gran felicidad, por fin tendría un hijo y Lucius también estaba contento con la idea y eso hizo que esa noche fuera una de las mas placenteras de su vida.

Al poco tiempo el sueño de James se hizo realidad y dio a luz a un hermoso bebe de cabello rubio, que a petición de su padre se llamo Draco Malfoy Potter.

16 años después:

Un día James y Lucius decidieron mudarse a un pueblo más grande, solo esperaban que Draco se adaptara bien a ese nuevo lugar, aunque el día que llegaron Draco les dijo que el lugar le gustaba mucho, así que no se preocuparon por que pronto empezara a hacer nuevos amigos.

Como recien habian llegado al pueblo, los tres estaban ocupados desempacando y limpiando la casa. Draco era muy feliz al lado de sus padres, aunque a veces se ganaba que lo castigaran porque no hacia sus deberes, cosa tipica de los adolescentes, pero fuera de eso era como cualquier chico de su edad.

- Vamos Draco, ayúdame con esto, esta muy pesado- dijo James que trataba de subir una caja por las escaleras

- si, esta bien, pero mejor baja de ahí, creo que yo puedo llevarla solo- dijo Draco mientras se arremangaba la camisa

James no pudo dejar de ver los fuertes brazos que su hijo había desarrollado, era muy fuerte y apuesto, estaba seguro que dentro de poco las chicas los perseguirían por todo el pueblo. Pero al parecer eso no le interesaba aun, ya que sus padres nunca lo vieron andar tras una chica, quizas no eran muy bonitas para su gusto, pensaba James, pero ya se fijara en una, así que no se preocupaba mucho por eso.

- ves, te dije que podía solo- dijo Draco mientras subia la caja por la escalera

- si hijo, eres muy fuerte- le dijo mientras lo miraba con orgullo- cuando llegues lavate y ven a almorzar, ah y avisale a Lucius para que baje

- ok-

- he oido que en este pueblo hay un lago, no te gustaria verlo, hijo- le dijo Lucius mientras todos estaban sentados en la mesa

- oh!, si me encantaria, donde esta?-

- a unos metros de aquí por un sendero de rosas, si quieres podemos ir a verlo luego de almorzar

- esta bien

- me temo que yo no puedo ir, sabes que aun hay algunas habitaciones que limpiar, mejor ve con Lucius- dijo James

- oh, entonces no nos tardaremos y vendremos a ayudar- le dijo su hijo

- Por aquí, debemos cruzar este sendero y veremos el lago- le dijo Lucius a Draco

- Que hermoso!!!- dijo Draco contemplando con emoción ese bello lago- puedo venir a nadar de vez en cuando?-

- claro que puedes.

Se sentaron en la orilla por un rato a contemplar el lago, cuando Lucius recordo lo que le habian dicho a James y se levanto

- bueno es mejor que regrese, James debe necesitar una mano con la limpieza, pero si quieres te puedes quedar un poco mas, ya sabes el camino de regreso no?

- si, esta bien, me quedare solo un rato mas.

Luego de que Lucius regreso a la casa, Draco que ya había estado como media hora ahí, decidió regresar, cuando vio algo que lo sacudio. Era un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, muy apuesto y con unos ojos verdes resplandecientes enmarcados por unos lentes que estaba en la otro orilla del lago lanzando piedras, cuando Draco lo vio sintio una sensación rara que le recorria todo el cuerpo, y sin saber porque se ruborizo, nunca había sentido algo así al ver a alguien. Quiso acercarse mas a el, pero recordo que ya había estado ahí mucho tiempo y decidió irse, sin antes contemplar por ultima vez al muchacho que parecia tener la misma edad que él.

Al día siguiente

- Papa!, puedo ir al lago?- dijo Draco desde la entrada de la casa

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado!- dijo James que estaba en la habitación de arriba y le respondió por la ventana.

- si, lo tendré, adiós!-

- parece que le gusta mucho este pueblo, no crees amor?- James se volteo a mirar a Lucius que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

- si, así parece- le respondió y se levanto para acercarse a James.

- que pasa?

- nada, solo que hoy estas mas hermoso que de costumbre- y le cogio de la cintura estrechándolo contra su pecho y dándole un largo beso.

- Lucius tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo James con una sonrisita en los labios

- es que acaso no tienes un poco de tiempo para complacer a tu esposo-

- no es eso amor, si no que todavía es temprano y aun me quedan cosas que desempacar, te prometo que en la noche me dedicare solamente a ti- y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de salir fuera de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el lago, Draco deseaba volver a ver al chico que había visto ayer, así que se sentó en la orilla y espero ansioso su llegada, aunque nada le decía que llegaría tenia el leve presentimiento de que hoy también lo vería.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Draco se había cansado de estar sentado y había caminado por la orilla del río hasta llegar a un árbol y se había sentado debajo de el, cuando de pronto vio que aquel chico que esperaba se acercaba y se sentaba en el lugar en donde el anteriormente se había sentado, y pensó un poco enfadado consigo mismo que no debió haberse movido de ahí.

Esta vez no estaba tan lejos de él así que lo pudo contemplar mejor, y ahora que lo veía bien tenia un cuerpo... mejor dicho... que cuerpo.

Quizo acercarse a el, así que se levanto pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama y cayo al lago, se espanto al pensar que de pronto el chico que estaba ahí sentado lo había visto caer y se estaba riendo de el, así que se sumergio mas y trato de no moverse para no ser descubierto y quizas el chico no se habria dado cuenta y si era así podía ir nadando sigilosamente hasta la otra orilla y desaparecer entre los arboles sin ser visto, pero no fue así, para su sorpresa el chico que había visto todo lo ocurrido salto al lago para rescatarlo al ver que no salia del agua y ahora lo estaba tomando de la cintura y lo llevaba a la superficie.

Sintio sus fuertes brazos cogiendolo por la cintura fuertemente, se sentia tan bien estar entres sus brazos, deseo que el lago fuera mas profundo para que ese momento se prolongara mas, pero en unos segundos ya estaban el la orilla.

- estas bien- le pregunto el de cabello azabache contemplando al rubio con gran interes y sintio algo, una extraña sensación cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

- si gracias- le dijo Draco un tanto ruborizado mientras se secaba la cara con la manga de su camisa

- te vi caer y pense que te estabas ahogando-

- si, al parecer no vi esa rama y tropecé, bueno gracias de todos modos- dijo Draco nervioso y se levanto

- espera- le dijo el chico y lo cogio del brazo. –estas seguro que estas bien?- quería saber mas de el, ya que nunca lo había visto.

- si, gracias- y no pudo evitar mirar a sus hermosos ojos verdes

- bueno, ya que te salve, espero que seamos buenos amigos, yo soy Harry Evans, mucho gusto- y le estrecho la mano, el chico rubio tenia algo que le atraia, y aunque antes había estado con alguna chica nunca había sentido tal atracción, era diferente, se decía a si mismo, nunca había sentido algo así con un chico.

- y yo Draco Malfoy- le dijo con una sonrisa nervioso, no podía creer que ese apuesto muchacho quería ser su amigo

- cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto Harry

- 16

- yo 17- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no le pareció que tenia 16 años ya que estaba muy bien desarrollado para su edad, pero antes de hacer una locura se despidió de él.

- bien Draco, espero volverte a ver, eres de por aquí?- le pregunto harry

- si acabo de mudarme-

- oh! ya veo, bueno entonces si nos volveremos a ver, bueno me tengo que ir, y es mejor que tu también, debes cambiarte o pescaras un resfriado.

- si, bueno, adiós.

- adiós, Draco- le dijo harry mientras le lanzaba una hermosa sonrisa

Continuará

Espero les haya gustado, la escena cuando harry rescata a draco me parece haberla visto o leido en algun lado pero no recuerdo donde, bueno espero sus comentarios

**Misato Evans. **


End file.
